


moving in the same circles

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Mad Scientists, Robots, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danneel has unusual company and is looking for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moving in the same circles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "giant robot".

As far as Danneel was concerned, there was always something weird about mixers at Jared and Jensen's house.

For starters, Jared and Jensen's house wasn't so much a house as a lair deep inside a mountain which had once been home to a dastardly supervillain but was now filled with overenthusiastic dogs and slightly chewed throw-pillows. Jared and Jensen were always good hosts and the place was nice enough once she'd had a few drinks but it was still weird to see a foosball table where there had once been a death-ray.

And then there were the guests.

Sitting back on the couch, Danneel tipped her head back to stare up at the revolving lights on the ceiling as she listened to Dr Collins telling Jake all about the advantages of parrots being fluent in Portuguese. From the murmurs he was getting in response, Jake actually seemed to be interested in the conversation and Danneel took a large gulp of wine as she wondered how her social circle had somehow become limited to people who cared deeply about the bilingual capabilities of birds.

"Wow."

She dragged her eyes away from the moving lights when Jared dropped to a seat on the couch next to her and gestured to her drink with a smile. "It's going that well, huh?"

She elbowed him. "Shut up. It's only my second glass."

"It's your fourth and we both know it."

Danneel sighed but couldn't deny it. "What did I tell you about spying on me?"

"Not to do it," Jared said obediently before relaxing into a grin. "But I can't avoid noticing things sometimes. It kinda comes with the job."

"You need a different job."

"Maybe," Jared said. "I don't think "ten years as an international spy" would look that great on my résumé though. Taking down hostile regimes and protecting state secrets aren't exactly highly sought-after skill sets."

Danneel laughed and let Jared pull her in to rest against his shoulder. "Don't you think all this is kind of strange?" she asked, taking a smaller sip of wine. "I mean, you're a spy, your boyfriend has some mysterious job that's way beyond my security clearance, and all your friends get paid to do crazy shit. Also, we're inside a mountain right now. In a _lair_."

"Jensen prefers 'hideout'," Jared said helpfully. "He says it's less sinister."

"His face is sinister," Danneel muttered, prompted by the wine rather than actual ill feelings towards Jensen's face.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that," Jared said, smiling. "You know, I should probably find you someone sinister of your very own."

"No," Danneel said firmly. "No setting me up with anyone. The last time you did that, she turned evil and tried to kill me. I had to get rescued by Chad. _Chad._ " She wrinkled her nose at the memory. Spandex and Chad were not a happy combination. "I'm not dating any more of your friends. I'm going to find a girlfriend who works in a coffee shop and has a dog and thinks that mountains are for hiking up, not living inside." She nodded with a conviction borne of four generous glasses of wine. "That is my new life goal."

"Your new life goal blows."

"Hey!" She scowled at him. "What's wrong with my life goal?"

"Well, for one, I'm pretty sure life goals shouldn't totally revolve around finding a girlfriend, and second, is it really so bad to be with someone who's okay with all of this? I mean, look at me and Jensen. I tried dating a bunch of regular guys but they all got freaked out by the espionage and the conspiracies and the archnemeses. It's way easier with someone who understands."

"But that's _Jensen_ ," Danneel pointed out. "He likes having archnemeses."

Jared beamed. "Awesome, right?"

Danneel dropped her head with a sigh. "Fuck it, I give up on finding a girlfriend. I'll settle for getting laid, preferably with someone who won't care about the lab attached to my apartment."

"And you make fun of me for living in a mountain," Jared teased before grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "C'mon."

"But the couch..." Danneel said sadly. Despite being inside a mountain, the couch was very comfortable and conducive to sleepy, drunken naps. "Where are we going?"

"To get you laid," Jared said happily, then rephrased. "Uh, to find someone else who will get you laid. I'm not going to be involved in any of the actual laying. That would be awkward."

He led her across the room at top speed before she could muster any protest and Danneel tried to look as uninvolved as possible when he came to an abrupt halt beside a hot brunette. As a keen surveyor of hot brunettes, Danneel had noticed her earlier in the evening but after seeing her deep in conversation with Dr Collins, she'd written her off as another person with a borderline unhealthy interest in parrots and thus another person she should avoid. 

Jared evidently didn't share this conclusion.

"Genevieve, this is Danneel. Danneel, Genevieve. Both of you are single, both of you are into girls and both of you are hot. Ready, go."

With that stellar attempt at matchmaking, Jared reached around to pat them both on the back before taking off across the room to where Jensen was conducting an impromptu demonstration of hand-to-hand combat techniques, leaving Danneel and Genevieve standing awkwardly together.

"Wow," Danneel said, still loosened up from the alcohol. "That was incredibly not smooth."

"Smooth isn't really Jared's specialty," Genevieve said. "Except for the "into girls" part, I'm pretty sure that was how Jared and Jensen were originally introduced to each other -- he's apparently taking it as a blueprint for how to start a successful relationship." She held out her hand with a shy smile. "Genevieve."

"Danneel," she said in return, giving Genevieve a friendly grin. It helped that she was feeling tipsy enough to be friendly towards the throw-pillows at that point. "Look, I'm sorry about that -- I totally didn't mean for him to-"

"No, it's okay," Genevieve said quickly. "I mean, I- it probably would've been better if I'd actually come to talk to you myself but it's cool. Do you want a drink?"

Danneel looked at the almost empty glass of wine in her hand and shook her head. "I think I'll just grab some water. I've got work in the morning."

Genevieve raised her eyebrows as she poured out two glasses of water. "On a Sunday?"

"I, uh, tend to take my work home with me."

Passing her some water, Genevieve asked with interest, "What do you do?"

"Electronics," Danneel said vaguely before realizing what she'd said earlier. "Oh, wow, that sounds super inappropriate. I don't mean electronics like sex-related electronics -- I just live above my lab and so it's kind of like taking it home except in a non-innuendo kind of way." She pursed her lips, thinking of the few minor side projects which had made it out of the lab and into her nightstand. "Mostly."

Genevieve's frown smoothed out. "What kind of electronics are you involved with?"

Danneel briefly debated how much information to give but quickly settled on the simplest and easiest answer available. "I make giant robots."

Genevieve blinked. "Giant robots." To her credit, she recovered quickly and asked with a smile, "Do they turn into cars?"

"Only on bad days," Danneel said. "Mostly they fight crime."

"It's official," Genevieve said, "you have the coolest job out of everyone here."

Unsure about whether she was being sarcastic, Danneel asked, "Seriously? You know Jared's a spy, right? And Jensen can't even tell people what he does."

"But this is so much hotter," Genevieve said honestly. "You're like Megan Fox from the Transformers movies, except taller and smarter and not hooking up with whoever Shia LaBeouf played. It's awesome."

Feeling kind of psyched to find someone as into machines as she was, Danneel asked, "How about you? What do you do?"

"Submarine captain." Genevieve's lips curved up in a smile as she added, "Stealth division."

"No shit? That's so cool," Danneel said, genuinely excited now. (Part of her wondered if this was how Dr Collins felt about his bilingual parrots.) "I got to take a look at one of the Stealth models once -- it was amazing just to see it on land."

"We should go down at some point," Genevieve said with enthusiasm. "Uh, 'down' like in the sub. Not in the other sense." She looked up at Danneel with a tiny smirk. "Unless you want to."

Danneel's stomach gave a weird little flip at the offer, reminding her just how long it had been since she'd had a hook-up, let alone with someone as hot as Genevieve. "I'd be interested in that," she said, trying to sound calm. "From a purely scientific perspective, obviously."

Genevieve's smirk grew more mischievous. "Obviously," she said. "I wouldn't mind seeing your, uh, electronics either."

"I could definitely manage a practical demonstration," Danneel agreed before her smile spilled over into a laugh. "Oh God, these are the worst lines I've ever used. You deserve way better than my C-game, sorry."

Genevieve laughed. "It's not like I'm doing much better." Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and said bluntly, "Do you wanna go make out someplace where Jared won't be able to see us and feel smug?"

"Absolutely." She nodded. "Resounding yes to the making out and the lack of Jared smugness."

Taking Genevieve's hand in hers, Danneel wandered across the main room and down the hallway towards a room that was probably used for stockpiling weapons at some point but now housed Jensen's unreasonably large fishtank. Genevieve laughed as she pulled her inside and Danneel pressed her up against the door, still buzzed from the wine but mostly just relaxed and happy and eager to start in on the making out. 

She caught Genevieve's lips with her own, teasing her tongue along the soft curve of her lower lip before slipping inside. Genevieve's hands rested on her waist, pulling Danneel in closer until they were pressed together against the door and Danneel let her tongue slide against Genevieve's, licking and curling against each other's as they both tried to hold back their smiles for long enough to deepen the kiss.

Too distracted by the pleasing knowledge of their shared interests and the feel of Genevieve's body pressed against her, Danneel didn't last long and dropped her head to Genevieve's neck to leave soft, teasing kisses along the column of her throat. Genevieve let out a breathy little moan which only turned Danneel on more and she concentrated on sucking a kiss into her pale skin as Genevieve arched against her.

In Danneel's opinion, making out with Genevieve meant the night was already a considerable success but she decided that the ex-lair of a convicted supervillain was actually an awesome place to meet girls when Genevieve bit back a moan and murmured, "For the record, I do legitimately want to play with your robots at some point."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] moving in the same circles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787697) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
